


Opening the Floodgates

by TeamGwenee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Modern, Mostly Fluff, lots of fluff, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: All in all, Brienne felt rather justified in crying. Her nose hurt, her stomach hurt, she had just been mugged, and Jaime had told her he loved her.





	Opening the Floodgates

Brienne; calm, cool and collected Brienne, usually wasn't one to cry. Crying was a no, as far as she was concerned. Growing up with a loving but admittedly emotionally stunted father who turned awkward and mumbly in the face of your tears would do that to you, even if you every day at school you had to put up with certain assholes making 'Brienne the Beast' jokes as you walk by.

But when Jaime Lannister, her best friend and forbidden secret love, pulled her into his arms and told her he loved her, crying was unavoidable. Not that she didn't try. Actually, trying made it worse than had she just let it flow. Instead, she was caught up in large, slobbery gasps as she choked on her tears. Very attractive.

The snot didn't help.

Even the nurse, who had done such a good job of looking distracted, had to stare.

They were in hospital when Jaime told her. The two had been walking back to their flat with a takeout, when the heavens suddenly opened with a vengeance. To escape from the rain, they took a shortcut down a stinking, dank alleyway.

Not a good idea.

Usually, Jaime and Brienne's combined height and muscles meant that they had little to fear when strolling down the street. But the gang that jumped them was five members strong, and none of them were exactly fairy princesses. Brienne ended up with two broken ribs, a punch to the nose, and a knife to her throat whilst Jaime was forced to hand over his wallet and his Rolex.

Even in the dimly lit street, Brienne saw that Jaime looked more terrified than she had even seen him before. As such, she made no protests when he dragged her to the hospital to get checked out. All throughout her examination and the police interview, Jaime stood behind her her, hand and shoulder and face taut and white. Once the police had left and the doctors had finished their ministrations and Brienne was left to settle in for the night, the emotional torrent welling within Jaime was finally let loose.

He pulled her into a fierce yet tender and gentle embrace, buried his face in her hair, and said he loved her.

And that was when the waterworks began.

In all fairness to Brienne, it had been an emotional night, what with being mugged and all. To hear Jaime say the words she had been desperately hoping to hear was merely the tip of the iceberg, or so she told herself. It had been agony, having Jaime in the room next to hers, watching him eat breakfast and brush his teeth and do all sorts of other mundane things, and still keep a lid on her feelings. She hadn't even wanted to move in with him.

Jaime had been begging her and cajoling her to move out of her flat in Flea Bottom, but Brienne had pointed out that it was a choice between living in Flea Bottom, and not eating. It was only when Brienne got a rat bite putting out the garbage and had to have fifteen stitches and a tetanus shot (fuck, she hated needles) that she relented and moved in with Jaime. It seemed hospital visits were fated to mark major advancements in their relationship, as was the current case.

All in all, Brienne felt rather justified in crying. Her nose hurt, her stomach hurt, she had just been mugged, and Jaime had told her he loved her. It was pretty damn draining.

Both Jaime and the nurse waited pensively as Brienne swallowed down the last of her tears.

“So?” Jaime asked tentatively, “Do you love me?”

“Please say yes,” the nurse murmured, before bashfully pretending to be working.

Brienne knew that if she opened her mouth, the floodgates would open again. And so, with a watery smile, she nodded, and buried her face into Jaime's shoulder.

“Then why are you crying?” Jaime laughed softly, wiping away her tears, “Daft Wench,”

Brienne let out a shaky chuckle and closed her heavy eyes, “Because I'm tired'” she admitted, “So tired,”  
  
  


“Well then go to sleep,” Jaime pressed a kiss to Brienne's forehead and helped her settle against the cushions, “I'll be here when you wake up,”

And so, Brienne allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by the feel of Jaime's hand in her own.

Brienne; calm, cool and collected Brienne, usually wasn't one to cry.

But sometimes she made exceptions.

 


End file.
